villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Doctor Octopus (Spider-Man 2017)
Dr. Otto Gunther Octavius, better known by his alias Doctor Octopus and later the Living Brain and the Superior Spider-Man, is a major antagonist in the animated TV series Marvel's Spider-Man from 2017. He is the secondary antagonist of the first season and the main antagonist of the first half of the second season. He is a former teacher at Horizon High and Osborn Academy. He was once the leader of the Sinister Six before the group disbanded after the members snapped out of mind control. He is voiced by . Biography Early life During his childhood, Otto Octavius grew up in a very rough life. He was constantly picked on by a jock named Steve. Steve forced him to let him cheat off of his chemistry midterm to stay on the baseball team. Otto was also abused by his father Torbert, who says that science is useless and that strength is all that matters. The next day, when Otto was walking home from school, Steve confronted him on getting an F on his midterm. But Otto explains to the jock that he purposely failed his midterm to ruin his chances of getting into a good college and getting him kicked off the baseball team. Enraged by this, Steve is about to pound Otto, but Steve's father arrived in his car to take him home. Seeing his bully in trouble made Otto very proud of himself. ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' Octavius was a doctor at Horizon High and was the one that presented Peter Parker with his new lab. As the series progresses, Otto becomes a villain, using the moniker of "Doctor Octopus". After sustaining critical injuries to his body, he transfers his consciousness into the robotic body of the "Living Brain". Seeking a better body again, he lures Spider-Man (his former student, Peter Parker) into a trap and swaps his consciousness with Parker's trapping his enemy into the Living Brain's now defective body, and granting Octavius all of Spider-Man's powers and abilities. However, as an unexpected side-effect, Peter's memories influenced Otto as if he had gone through and felt everything Peter had. This results in him choosing to resign himself from his villainous ways and vows to surpass Peter Parker as the "Superior" Spider-Man, first by defusing a situation he nearly caused (nearly at the cost of his own life), improving the Webbing used in the web-shooters, and designing an upgraded version of the Spider-Man suit. Personality Otto is proud and a bit harsh towards his students. He is willing to look for even the tiniest thing wrong so he may fail that student. He can also be arrogant and visibly stoic. However, in spite of being harsh to his students, he cares for them and protected them from Crimson Dynamo's attack, meaning there was humanity in him. But his darker side revealing him to be extremely antisocial, due to his body horror. Modell began to distrust him due to his increasing maniacal behavior that eventually exposed his true intentions for the world. As the Superior Spider-Man, he was far more ruthless and less merciful than the original Spider-Man. Trivia *Doctor Octopus in this series is stated to be 19 years old, making this one of the youngest versions of the character, as in the comics and most forms of other media, he is depicted as being decades older. *This incarnation of Doctor Octopus is the least evil and most sympathetic in the entire franchise. *This is the first incarnation of Doctor Octopus to die in an animated series. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Tragic Category:Archenemy Category:Possessor Category:Brainwashers Category:Vigilante Category:Egotist Category:Thief Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Traitor Category:Mastermind Category:Betrayed Category:Insecure Category:Supervillains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Vengeful Category:Hypocrites Category:Trickster Category:Successful Category:Strategic Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mutated Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Protective Category:Affably Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Crackers Category:Destroyers Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Category:Pawns Category:Teenagers Category:Leader Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Paranoid Category:Fighters Category:Villains by Proxy Category:In Love Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased